


Running a Cable Test

by ArtieH_AfterDark (ArtieH)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Gay Experience, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, First Person, First gay experience, M/M, Mentions of Bareback Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Reddit Made Me, Straight Guy, mentions of anal sex, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieH/pseuds/ArtieH_AfterDark
Summary: Working from home can be great fun - especially when the BT engineer is open to doing more than installing an internet line.





	Running a Cable Test

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a true story - leave it to you all to decide. Whether more happens after this however is fate amenable to change - we'll see.
> 
> Copied over from my Reddit page where this was originally published under r/gaystoriesgonewild.

I’m a freelancer so I get the opportunity to work from home depending on my clients, today though I was staying home because my internet service provider was being switched over and an engineer was needing to visit. They were due to turn up any time between 8am and lunch so I rolled myself out of bed pretty early just in case.

While in the shower my phone rang so effing and blinding I’m stood there with one arm outside the shower trying not to soak my phone talking to the engineer who said he’s waiting outside. Hang-up, more swearing, leap out shower, throw clothes on and run downstairs to let the guy in.

“Morning,” I say and the engineer smirks a little, probably realising I’ve only just run down the stairs. He’s a little older than me, maybe 28ish, tall and with a defined rugby-player build. He wasn’t drop dead gorgeous, but he had a cheeky sort of smile that made instantly want to smile back.

“Morning,” He said and started taking off his boots on the doorstep. I told him not to bother but he waved his hand and stepped inside in his socks. I pointed him in the direction of the phone socket and offered to make some coffee. By the time I came back with a coffee in each hand he had already replaced the socket and was testing the line. I’m in IT so I pretty much knew what he was doing and we talked shop for a bit, other random stuff to pass the time etc, etc. His test failed so he ended up having to do some more work while I sat on the stairs behind him and we chatted though I was mostly enjoying the view of his butt as he kept kneeling over to work on the socket. He was a really nice guy, and he kept pulling that teenage boy cheeky grin that was really getting infectious. Eventually he asked about the house and I explained I lived on my own, renting.

“Wish I had my own place,” He said. “I’m living with mates at the moment, while I save for a deposit,”

“Yeah, it’s the best way to do it really. I’d already have my own place if it wasn’t for the rent I was paying here. I like my own space too much though,” I explained and he smirked again.

“Always good to have your own space,” He chuckled, making a wanking motion with his free hand and I ended up snorting into my coffee.

“Well…yes I would agree with that,” I said, feeling my face prickle with heat as he sat back on his ankles still laughing to himself. Now I’m not usually that overtly confident with guys, but for I thought what the Hell and went to see if this was just typical laddish bravado or this guy was trying something. “Don’t get much time to yourself then?”

“Nah - long hours and four other guys in the house, not a chance,” He said, shaking his head.

“Girlfriend?”

“Nope. You?”

“Nope. And a girlfriend wouldn’t really work for me to be honest,”

It took a second, but after a frown his eyebrows went up in what I guessed was realisation.

“Oh, ok. Fair enough,” He said, making a funny sort of shaking/nodding motion with his head and going back to his testing unit. I watched him for a bit, then offered to make another coffee which he gave a quick “Yeah, thanks” to and went back into the kitchen, letting him stew for a moment, give him a few minutes by himself to work out if something might happen. I heard him moving around, the stairs creaking a little, then some beeps as he messed around with the testing unit. When I came back with refilled cups he was now sat on the stairs rather than by the socket, tester in his hands and leaning back a little. He wasn’t exactly hanging a sign over his crotch but…

“Getting tired of being on your knees?” I asked, handing him the cup.

“I’m used to it in this job - not for the same reasons you might be though,” He said, looking up at me as I leant on the doorframe.

“I suppose,” I shrugged, feeling my heart beat a little faster.

I could see the cogs turning over in his head, the fact he had planned his move to the stairs so his legs were spread and zip easily accessible. Ok, quick check to see if the landing lights are on; I bend down to put coffee on the floor, just so my head is level with his groin for a few seconds and only three, maybe four feet away. He leans back on the stairs, tester moved aside, legs open a little wider. Whether he’s aware of it or not, he may as well hang that sign over his cock saying “Suck it”.

Being observant and maybe just a tiny bit manipulative really did have its benefits sometimes.

“You ok?” I ask, straightening up and watching him closely. He hasn’t brought his legs back together and is still laying there reclined on the stairs, staring at me. He’s got a sort of nervous tight lipped smile on his face, the cheeky smirk gone and his whole body taunt.

“Yeah I’m good,” He nods, then his eyes flick to the window and its open curtains. I go over, draw them without a word, putting us into a semi-darkness and hiding us from the outside world. In the dim light on the other side of the room, all I hear is a murmured “Well…” and the slow clicking of fingers messing with the buckle of a belt.

I let out a deep breath - good, so I was right for once.

I get to the foot of the stairs and get on my knees between his sock covered feet. This is the closest I’ve been to him and I can smell body warmth and a sort of clean sweat mixed with neutral deodorant. - maybe he hadn’t had a shower this morning or it was the second or third day wearing the same shirt - it smelt amazing. I gently laid a hand on his thigh, enough to advertise what I want but he could push me away if he wanted. He unlooped the belt and attacked his buttons and zipper, opening the top of his work trousers to show the front of his boxers and the outline of his cock straining behind the material. I glanced up, my own heart starting to edge into the 110-120 range and checked I hadn’t just been baited and about to get smacked senseless.

Going from the wide grin and quickened breathing from him though, I think we were both on the same page.

“Go on then,” He murmured, holding the top of his trousers apart.

I grinned and hooked my fingers into his boxer waistband, pulling it down to reveal a fat slab of uncut cock. He was about 80% hard and 6-7 inches long but that thing was thick as fuck, my fingers only just wrapping around it. He obviously trimmed his pubes and his sack was heavy and sagged into his boxers, smelling of bed sweat and that scent that you only get from an active male body.

I didn’t waste any time and pulled back his foreskin, exposing the deep purplish head and gave it a few gentle rolling squeezes, milking a few drops of clear pre and spreading them with my thumb pad. It felt silky soft and hot in my hand.

“Fuck,” He murmured, his head dropping back onto the stairs. “Go slow,”

“Ok,” I said softly, but I wanted this thing down my throat, it being too long since I’d had this sort of spontaneous sex with a guy I’d just met. A hundred Grindr meets could never compare to this sort of thing.

I gave a few more gentle strokes, enjoying it as he opened himself up a little further to me, pushing his trousers down past his butt and leaning back with his hands behind his head. He wanted servicing, I could do that.

My mouth slid over the head of his cock and his whole body tensed up before relaxing back with a sigh. He tasted of salt and musk and breathing deep through my nose all I could smell was his scent. I could get most of the way down his cock but it was so thick I felt my gag reflex put up a fight as he got toward the back of my throat. His helmet was massive and flared, a fat ridge that I could just imagine would feel incredible massaging my insides and stretching out my hole. I could have happily just gobbed on my hand, fingered the spit into my hole and ridden that fat monster until he had dumped a load in me. My dick was fighting its way out of my shorts and after a few fumbling seconds I had his cock in one and and my own in the other.

“You’re fucking good at that,” He murmured and I felt a hand on the back of my neck, not forcing or anything just resting in my hairline which for some reason felt nice and made my cock tingle that little bit more. I lifted off for a moment and used my spit to rub over his exposed shaft, teasing the rock hard length that was now jumping in time with his heartbeat. His breath hitched a few times and I pulled back, just in case everything was about to end a lot sooner than I would like.

“You ever fuck a guy?” I asked, unable to stop myself.

“I’ve never done anything with a guy…” He said.

Don’t ask me why, but this suddenly became about a hundred times hotter than it was already but he didn’t seem that thrilled.

“Oh, wow,” I said, genuinely surprised. “That’s…cool,”

“Yeah, not the word I’d use,” He murmured and I felt my heart sink. I pulled back from his cock, worried I’d gone too far with the “Fuck me” comment.

“It’s not bad! I…I’m ok! You’re ok!” He said quickly. There was a long pause as I sat there holding his cock, not really sure if I had messed this up. “You can’t leave me hanging like this, can you?” He said and I couldn’t help myself from bursting out laughing. His hand went back on my neck and guided me down. “Maybe nextime?”

“I’ll hold you to that,” I said and decided to give him the best blowjob he’d ever get, man or woman. I got about halfway down his cock, my lips as wide as I could make them and took a deep breath. If I though he felt like he had a fat cock in my hand and mouth, my throat felt like it was trying to swallow a cricket bat. I pushed past my gag reflex (something I’ve had far too much practice at) and swallowed his length to the root, goosebumps rolling over me as I felt that fat ridged helmet rub over the inside of my neck and that inner sub feeling took over. I’m guessing he enjoyed it too going by how his whole body seemed to fold in the middle and the amount of swearing he did under his breath.

I held him in my throat for about thirty seconds, swallowing and rocking my throat over him, my tongue rubbing over the base of his cock and ballsack, my gag reflex fighting against this monster lodged in my neck until I finally had to pull back up coughing and spluttering. Much longer and I’d have shot my own load over the carpet - just something about gagging on a cock that sends me over.

“Fuck! Fuck…Get the fuck back down there,” He said and that hand on the back of my neck suddenly got a lot harder, those big rugby-player arms finally showing their strength. I managed a weak moan before my lips were being stretched around his shaft, hips fucking up into my warm wet hole and knocking at the back of my throat. Something must have just snapped because he was just gone - no nerves, no nervous grins, he was here to fuck and nothing was stopping him. Heaven for me - I just had to hold on and keep my teeth out the way as he pounded my face, both hands clamped around my skull.

“I’m gonna cum,” He grunted, his butt thumping up and down on the stairs as he held my head over his crotch. He was getting rough, his pubic bone smacking into my nose each time to the point I was worried about getting a nosebleed. I had to abandon my own cock just to brace myself. “Can I cum? I’m gonna cum,”

I just nodded franticly, loosening my throat muscles, taking a deep spit and precum laced breath. A few last hard fucking thrusts and he let out a long low groan as if he was pushing a boulder off his chest. I pushed myself forward, hungrily swallowing his cock again to the root. I felt him start to twitch in my throat, too far past my tongue to taste his load is but I could feel a wet warmth splashing against the deepest part of my gullet that seemed to go on for at least a full minute. He sort of collapsed and slowly I dragged his cock out of my mouth, the last of his load finally hitting my tongue - he didn’t taste great but I was too horny to care and cleaned him off like a good cocksucker. He was pretty sensitive though and gently pried me away before I could get too involved.

I sat back on my ankles, gave my own cock a few massaging strokes (still haven’t cum myself) and watched him as he lay there, chest still heaving up and down as he stared up at the ceiling, hands either side of his head. He blinked a few times, looked at me, grinned nervously, then down at his spit and slime covered cock.

“Uh…” He started, not quite sure what to do.

“Bathroom is upstairs,” I said and he nodded, holding on to his belt so his trousers didn’t fall down but he didn’t get any bodily fluids on his work uniform. While he did that I went and washed my hands and face in the kitchen and after a brief internal argument put my cock away - promising to have the most almighty of wanks over this once he had gone.

He came back down the stairs, smirking still but I could see he was going through the usual “I just fucked a guy” mental turmoil. Suffice to say he wasn’t my first.

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s cool,” I said, holding up my hands, taking the usual policy that getting it over with is the best option.

“It’s ok…thanks I guess…” He said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Sorry I didn’t last longer - it’s been a while you know,”

“Seriously mate, that was hot as fuck,” I said, trying and failing to keep myself in check, bearing in mind he had post-cum clarity and I didn’t. “And don’t worry I’m-” I ran an imaginary zipper across my lips and he nodded in appreciation.

“Suppose I better finish off here,” He said, nodding at his tester and I got out of his way, finding an excuse to go into the kitchen so he could finish up in peace and I wasn’t standing there with my raging hard-on fighting through my shorts. I did grab a pen however and scribble down my number on a post-it and put it in my pocket.

A few minutes later he asked me to check the internet which worked fine and he packed up. He stood with his tools by the door, looking a bit uncertain of himself (which was sort of faintly adorable) and I signed his work order where I actually learnt his name for the first time which was a little embarrassing and we both had a laugh. As he left I gave him the post-it with my number on. He seemed surprised but took it with a final nod and “definitely…” before putting his boots on leaving.

By the time I went back upstairs to polish off my own horn, I already had a WhatsApp from an unknown number -

“Thanks for that - definitely do it again sometime…*wink*”

So - hopefully more to come…


End file.
